Kaldur DeCahr: A Life Not Understood
by Firniswin
Summary: This story is for all you Kadlur lovers! This is the story of his life, from birth to when he met Legolas and Aragorn.Story belongs to Cassia and Siobhan, but the pretty words belong to me. grins So if you read Curse of Angmar, give this a try!
1. Default Chapter

Kaldur DeCahr

Written by Firniswin

Characters and story line created by Cassia and Siobhan

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Action/Adventure/Angst/Drama

Summary: This story is for all of you who fell in love with the charming, Kaldur DeCahr. Here is his story before Legolas and Aragorn found him, when his life was changed forever.

Warnings: You might want to read Cassia and Siobhan's Curse of Angmar first. This might make a bit more sense. Warnings also, for torture and horrible sadness.

Disclaimer: I actually do not own ANY of this story, only the pretty colorful words. This goes to Cassia and Siobhan, along with Tolkien for the places and maybe a few of the people. So, just remember, I am not making ANY money off this thing, this is for pure enjoyment and because of how Kaldur crazy I really am.

A/N: For this of you who enjoyed Cassia's story Curse of Angmar and were sad when she said they might not get to Kaldur again, this is dedicated. I hope you enjoy this, once again, I cannot write as well as Cassia or Siobhan and I definitely am not going to try. But please just try and read this and do not flame me. Please don't flame me! Just nice comforting words, words of correction, stuff like that please. Thanks a bundle, now onto the story, savvy?

****

Prologue

The silver moon drifted over the plains as the air cooled, and the heat from the sun drifted on the gentle breeze.

A grunt of pain and the cries of a newborn baby echoed, the stars above glittered with a mirth. 

It was a seemingly happy time, the two proud parents joy could not be contained as the father held his newborn son.

Tears of happiness sprang to his eyes and he hugged the child close, giving him warmth and love, little did he know that the child would need more than that to survive in the cruel world. 

"Kaldur?" he whispered the name to his wife, who sat panting across the room.

She looked as if she might faint, though he had been so small it was not as horrible as it might have been.

A smile crossed her face and she nodded softly, her dark hair falling into her beautiful brown eyes, her tanned skin damp with sweat.

"Kaldur."

The child whined and the father gave him a tender kiss upon his brow before passing him back to his mother, the tears now trailing down his cheeks from his dark brown eyes.

The mother cradled the baby boy in her arms, a treasure from Eru, even if he was so small. It mattered not to her, even if he had been smaller she could care less. All she knew was that she had what she had wanted for years. 

A child, and even more, a boy.

She had long wished for a child, and a boy at that. And now to finally get her wish, her one simple request to Illuvitar, she hardly thought it to be reality. 

Blinking as she kissed the child, trying to see if the dream would fade. It did not. Not like it had the times before. It was her own baby. He little boy. 

"My little Kaldur." she whispered softly into his tiny ear. "I love you more than life itself Kaldur. I love you."

Her husband, Kaldur's father, watched as tears fell from her deep eyes. He smiled and wiped his eyes with a cloth from his breeches pocket.

He was too stunned to speak, he could hardly even form words. He could do nothing but laugh and cry. But the tears were not evil. 

Not all tears were, he had learned. Their were tears for joy, tears for sadness, tears when the mirth went to deep. And there were even more tears when the three combined.

Beside the mother was another woman, a friend of the family who had helped with the delivery.

She smiled down at the baby, her eyes were kind and she brought a gentle hand through his hair.

"Kaldur." she repeated the name with love. 

The baby's skin was dark, but not as dark as most of the other slaves. This color showed the contrast between the mother and father's skin color. 

A knock on the rotting old door startled all three in the room, and even Kaldur began to cry.

Opening the door, Kaldur's father bowed his head. "Yes milords?"

One of the guards stepped in, the other stayed outside, anger written all over there faces. 

"You know what we came for, you've been sold along with that dog of a wife! Leave the baby here."

"But sirs-" the father tried to protest, knowing the baby would not live long without his mother.

This earned his a harsh slap across the face, but he paid it no attention. He looked back to his child and his wife. 

She was hugging Kaldur close, kissing his brow, her eyes were full of tears.

"Come on, we ain't got all night Chesoe! Give the baby to her!" they pointed to the families friend. "She can care for the child!"

"But my wife can not travel yet! She is not well enough!" Chesoe was surprised at the raise in his voice and he backed away slightly knowing that he should not have done that.

"We'll get one of the others to carry her! I would have her walk anyway, but, can't have a sold slave die on us. We'd 'ave to give up another."

Zephra hugged her child tight, not willing to let go. She could not let him go, not now. He was her baby!

"No." she hissed angrily. "You can have me once I have made sure Kaldur is brought up, but not now. Not when he is just a newborn babe!"  


One of the guards slapped her roughly across the cheek leaving a streak of red. "You'll do as we say worthless dog! And like it!"

Pulling the crying infant away from Zephra he placed it into the other Woman's hands, giving her a shove. "Take care of the whelp, he's to little anyway. Won't live the night."

She hugged the balling child close and began to sing as they picked up Zephra and hauled her away, Pulling Kaldur's father close behind.   


Chesoe took one last look at his beautiful, but small, baby boy while he prayed a silent prayer to Eru that he would keep him safe.

Outside the small, old shelter, Susamae could hear the screams of Kaldur's mother and the protests of his father. The infant had not stopped his crying either, his screams could be heard for miles as they echoed along the dry sun-scorched plains. 

The only thing that Kaldur had left was Susamae and she was not going to give him up. Not while she still drew breath.

TBC~

OK, so tell me what you think. I know I messed up a bit, and no the parents names nor the name of the family friend belongs to Cassia and Sio, I did those cause they were never named. 

So please, if you have a problem, don't flame. Just state it nicely.

And I do not know if Cassia or Sio had a specific name in mind for his parents, so! I was stuck to make one up, so if in the future they make a story or say something more about his parents and it states there names, do not get angry. 

So yes, please R&R! And hope you liked it!!!!!


	2. A Loving Embrace

Here is more, and I got a total of 1 review for this!!!! Woopty-doo!

Here is more for you _Linwen_. Hope you like it!!!!!

So! Onto the story.

Chapter 1

An loving embrace

"Lookit' lil' Kal." one of the little children screamed as Kaldur walked by, dragging a full bucket of water with him.

He tried best as he could to stay away from the boys that were talking about him, but nothing ever worked. They always found him, and they ALWAYS made his life even more miserable than it already was. 

"Look, it's Kaldur, the orphan boy! And a scrawny one at that!"

Turning his deep eyes on the children behind him , Kaldur glared as he trudged along, the water bucket in tow, water spilling over the edges as he pulled it along unevenly.

"Please just leave me alone." he whispered softly, tears filling in his eyes. 

When he had turned one, or so it had been said, he had been sold to another slave master,

and so far, it was not going so well.

"Careful Kal, you might trip!" One of the darker kids ran forward, grinning wickedly, let me held you with that.

The boy ripped the bucket away and quickly poured the water all over Kaldur, soaking him to the bone. 

And while normally he would not have cared because it was so warm, it was the fact that they had poured water all over him. 

It strung at his eyes mingling with tears. He was kinda glad for the water, now it did not look as much like he was actually crying. 

"Oh!" the boy that had done it looked surprised. "I am so sorry." 

The other children snickered and giggled. Kaldur only began walking again, away from everything and everyone.

"Hey! What you kids doin'?" Kaldur looked up to see an older woman stalking up to them, she was carrying her load of wheat she had cut from the fields and a scythe that made her look somewhat menacing. "You all bothering this boy here?"

Most of them shook their heads as a sign of 'no.' But a few just stared at the darker woman. 

She had white hair with tinges of dark brown in it that matched her skin. She wore a faded green peasant dress and an apron. The sun beat down on her and sweat beaded on her forehead, she hastily wiped it away with a handkerchief.

"Well boy? Were these child'en botherin' you?"

Kaldur looked back to see the angry faces watching him, he lowered his head as tears fell from his eyes. 

"No. No, but thank you marm."

She smiled, her dark face shining with a light that was not from the sun. She grabbed his hand and rubbed it, kneeling down to see his face better.

"My-my, you must be the skinniest child I've ever seen, not to mention the whitest." 

He smiled somewhat at the remark and she chuckled. 

"I can't do anything for your skin color, mind you, but I think we can put some meat on them lil' bones." She tickled his tummy and he giggled.

She looked painfully at his ribs, they stuck out and you could count them clearly. 

"Come on lil' one." she stood up and led him away from the children who were still staring wide-eyed.

~_~

"My child! How long it been since you eaten?" she watched Kaldur gulp down the soup she had made, he looked much like a lone wolf during winter.

Stopping, the boy looked up from his food. 

"I dunno'. Days. I think."

The older woman gasped and grabbed the pot, pouring more into his bowl. "Well eat up. I got more, and I ain't gonna eat it all."

He smiled, she looked lovingly at him. Quickly, he began to scarf the food down again.

She sat down in the chair next to him and rubbed his small uncovered back. 

"My name is Fiona." she said softly while watching him attack the little loaf of bread she had on the table. "What's your name child?"

He gulped down a piece of the bread. "Kaldur, Kaldur DeCahr, I think."

"You think?"

"Well, that is what everyone tells me. My mother and father were sold when I was just born, and then my master sold me too." he did not bother to stop eating, but spoke with huge mouthfuls.

"Oh! You poor thing." he smiled at her kindness, but kept on munching on the slightly stale bread and stew. 

"I think I have an idea," he turned to see her beautiful dark brown eyes. 

"Yes'um marm?" He was a bit afraid, new ideas sometimes meant new places, and that scared him.

"Why don't you stay here with me!" she continued to rub his bare, tanned back while he listened.

The thought was more exciting than he could even fathom, staying with this kind woman, never being hungry again, 

'Well not too hungry.' he smiled, thinking it over. He could find nothing that he remembered that would keep him from being happy about the change. 

"Really?" he asked, his voice shaking with fear.

"Of course! My children are long gone, and well my husband ain;t here no more." 

Kaldur grinned and she smiled, hugging him tightly.

Tears sprung to his eyes, the thought of being wanted and loved was slightly new to him. And he embraced it with an open mind and heart. 

"Then of course I will stay. Can I still call you marm?"

"Child, you can call me whatever your lil' heart desires." she rubbed his dark head and he pushed the empty bowl away. 

The day was about over by now, and Fiona was not about to go back and work when her boy needed her. 

Walking slowly over to the bed, she sat down and let the five year old jump into her lap and cuddle. 

The draft blew through the cracks in the walls and Kaldur shivered as his bare body made contact with the bitter cold. 

Feeling this, Fiona pulled a blanket away from the bed and wrapped the lad in it, smiling as the shivering subsided and he leaned wearily again her. 

"Sleep well Kaldur." she whispered in his ear, and he smiled. 

"Good night Fiona, I-I love you." he said somewhat sheepishly as sleep took him.

Laying him to the bed, Fiona leaned down and kissed his forehead, brushing away the child's bangs with warm caring hands. 

"I love you too child. Now go to sleep."

"I am asleep." was the last thing he whispered before true darkness took him away to a child's dreamland of happen new memories and caressing warm touch. 

TBC~

IT AIN'T OVER YET!!!!!!! IF YA'ALL HAVE READ CoA (Curse of Angmar) THEN YOU KNOW HIS LIFE GETS WORSE. *Wicked grin* I am an evil person. So, that's all! Till next time!!! PLEASE R&R! NO flames!!! Flamers will be scorned...reviewers adorned.


	3. A New Horror to Behold

*Wicked grin* Here's where it gets worse!!!! You can tell from the chapter. :) So, I finally got a little more support and here are the responses.

Thanks _TheSilentSenshi!_!!! I am glad you liked it! And I was happy to review your story!!! I love your way of writing! *Points to Silent Senshi* If you haven't read her stuff, you should!!!!

Hehe, yes _Ellewyn_!!!! Mini Kaldur!!! Sounds like a cereal or something. LOL. Anyway, here is the next chapter!

I'll say he is _Mouse5_!!!! And he's so cute too!!!!! Here is more!!!! Enjoy!!!!!

__

Linwen! No snappy entry, no funny Legolas, Aragorn, Jack, or Kaldur like remark!! I am worried mellon nin!!! Here is more for you! :)

WOW! Thanks _Cassia_! I am glad that you (since he is you and Sio's character) liked it so much!!! HOpe you keep reading, but if you can;t I totally understand! I am really enjoying "Tears Like Rain". I know I already told you that, but I just had to again! Anyway, here is more if you get a chance to read!

Chapter 2

A new Horror to Behold

"Come on child. Time to wake up!" 

Something patted against his bare, tanned back. He groaned angrily at the voice that was interrupting his precious sleep.

"Oh! Just five more minutes Fiona." he moaned rolling onto his side and away from the light that splayed through the bamboo shades and into his room.

The now fourteen year-old boy grinned as a feathery thing tickled his toes. He giggled softly, trying to curl away from the fun torment.

"Please-no." he gasped as the tickling increased and moved up to his armpits and stomach.

"Yes. You know what'll 'appen if you don't wake'en yourself up now. We'' get into a whole mess'a'trouble."

The young man pried open one of his dark brown eyes and smiled at the face looming over him, she had one hand on her slim hip and her eyes were hard and angry, though she was not really mad. This was the usual morning routine and he always got up on time, she knew it. 

"Well if you would leave I would be able to get up marm."

He sat up on his elbows and placed a mock glare upon his mother-figure. 

She smiled, one of her broad grins and shook her head. "Fine, but you better hurry."

Walking through the frame in the wall that served as the door, she called back. "I would hate for all the lovely ladies in here to see your muscular, brown body Kal."

Kaldur chuckled as he slipped on his vest and tied the front, he knew all the ladies she was talking about.

They were all older women, over fifty, each with a husband of their own if they had not passed away yet as Fiona's had.

Making sure his baggy work leggings were tied tight at his slim waist, he ran forward, smiling as he entered the main room of the three room hut. 

"Hello ladies." he chuckled as the women giggled and some of the more showy ones waved shyly at him.

"Hullo Kaldur." they said in unison, save a few that said it a little late.

"So you have the day off marm?" he asked, grabbing his leather pack from the wall and looking around the cupboards for something to eat.

She nodded while pouring tea for the four elderly ladies that sat in the room. 

"Boss said no work for me today, 'e said I had been working hard lately and I deserved the day off." she brought the pot away and placed it on an old clay trivet, looking up to meet her adoptive sons brown gaze. "I thought I'd go to the market today, mas'er said I could to get a bit more food, seeing as how there are two of us and neither is a man over twenty."

Kaldur nodded, he knew that the master was fair and he gave them a little money since Fiona had no husband and Kaldur was not of age yet.

The market Fiona spoke of was one in the area, it was inside the masters land and run by the slaves and overseer's as well as a few free people trying to make a living.

"Alright." he smiled and bit into an apple as he started for the door. "Well, goodbye ladies. Fair thee well."

They all smiled and waved to him, "Have a good day young'in."

As he stepped out the door, the sun shined on his face and he closed his eyes as he walked.

Since there were very little trees in the arid place, he did not need to worry about walking into one, they were so scarce he could tell you exactly where each one was from his home.

Biting into the apple again, he pondered on his life. He was not one to be picky. He did not mind being a slave it was a good job and he was treated indly by the master.

When he was an orphan child, it was a different story, but now, he has Fiona. And he loved her as he would his own flesh and blood mother, and she loved him. She did not worry about showing it either, she gave him more than anyone else, maybe not always worldly possesions, but ones that he could take with his everywhere he went.

Things like patience, kindness, forgiveness, thankfullness. Things that he would never let go.

As he reached the fields, he threw the apple core out of the way, a few small birds flew down andbegan to peck at the abandoned fruit. 

He walked to the shed and grabbed out a long scythe, with this, he began to cut away at the sheafs of wheat grass,

All around him cries of pain rang out, the ongs of brids. Pleas and the shouts of men and women alike.

"No please!"

"I will work harder."

"I am sorry."

He knew these cries well, they were the first words he had learned. He remembered that he had been late to talk and most of the people had teased him, especially the overseers. They had kicked him, even punched him in the face until the one day when he finally spoke for the very first time. 

__

"Stop! Please! It hurts!" 

The words echoed throughout his mind and made sweat bead on his forehead as he cut harder and harder, barely noticing anything else the existed around him.

The sound of the sythe cutting swiftly through the wheat grass ingrained into his brain and he began to hum against it, as if it were a tune from long ago. 

He looked at it as if enchanted.

The song he sang, was the one he sang each night with Fiona before he succumbed to sleep, she would go on even when he had fallen asleep, it was the song she had sang to him the first night she had kept him in her care. 

__

"The wind whisperes in gale forces,

Echoeing against the canyons,

nieghing are the pure white horses,

Racing round the bend."

He still did not quite understand what it meant, the gale winds and pure white horses. 

Fiona had told him it was a song her father had put together to tell of all the places she had seen, he had sung it to her when she was a young girl.

"Small men, half the right size,

trees so tall, I can't believe me eyes.

Deer in a meadow,

past the dawn.

Hearts of lovers follow yon."

The music helped him drift away, and work never seemed so hard when he did. 

The thoughts of men smaller than him made Kaldur's heart wonder and wish to meet such creatures, considering he was the smallest man among the slaves, goodness, he was even smaller than most the women here.

Grinning to himself, he continued to sing, but was stopped abruptly when he heard some men coming near, tall heavy men that carried whips. Slave drivers. 

"Look at little Kal." they harassed as he worked to cut the sheafs of wheat. "Ah! He's so cute."

The young man wiped his tanned brow of the sweat and flicked it off carelessly. 

"Poor little boy tired?"

They grinned to each other as he continuedon, trying not to pay them any heed, he grunted top drown out the sound of their voices, but it did not work.

"Ya'know Topaon, he really belongs with those halflings."

"What are halflings Chapa?"

Topaon sighed and grinned. " You know, those little men that are about half our size, now that I think about Ka might even be a bit smaller, he'd be a runt in their eyes. Wouldn't ya Kal?"

Kaldur did not acknowledge them in any way, he merely kept working, grunting as he brought all his force into the scythe, cutting through the fields. 

Far across the fields, another slave driver leqapt through, running towards Tapaon and Chapa, yelling, screaming at them.

"Chapa! Topaon! A slave stole something from the market, and we can't find 'em. You are needed at the market to help judge, mas'er says to come get you two, says that you's the best punishing crew there be!"

Both drivers looked at each other, a grin on their tanned faces, Kaldur did not notice, he kept on workin'.

"Alright, you come watch Kal, we'll go!"

Trading places, Falaow came up and watched Kaldur for a few moments,then moved on. He was not sure why the lad was being watched anyhow, he was not doin' a thing wrong. 

Once Falaow was gone, Kaldur began to sing again, he smiled and closed his eyes, breathing hard and sweat beading on his forhead, he just kept singing. 

~_~

Things had not been so bad, the rest of the day had been Falaow had been watching, and he never beat or terrorized any of the slaves without reason to. 

Whistlng a merry melody, Kaldur continued on his way home, excited to see Fiona and the other ladies. 

Usually when Fiona had the day off, or was sick, or even just did her work at home, her ladies friend always came over to the house for dinenr, and that was fun because they always winked at Kal and waved like little girls who had a major crush on him.

He laughed, and skipped once to increase the hurry home. 

He passed a few people he knew, mostly Fiona's friends, he waved and smiled at them as he strutted by.

They did not smile back, they barely even looked at him. 

Confusion gripped his heart, it tore at his mind. He did not understand why everyone was so quiet and angry, they looked as if they could tear his head off, or hug him till he died of suffication. 

"What is wrong?" he turned to one of the women, the grin on his face disappearing, his eyes searched her as if she might hold some vital clue, some tell-tale sign of why everyone was so...well sad.

The woman, Fiona's old friend, shook he heard, tears falling down her face. 

With a sudden pang in his heart,Kaldur grabbed her harshly by the shoulders, shaking her.

"Why is everyone ignoring me?!" he would have screamed but did not feel he had the breaht within himself, he merely sighed it out.

She pushed away, trying to suck back the tears she had shed upon her ashen cheeks. 

"Go home Kaldur." she whispered, wiping the wet away from her cheeks. "Just go home."

"But I don't understand?" he tried to go closer to the shaking woman, but she turned and ran away, as if he had just turned into the biggest and most fiery balrog ever to be taught by Morgoth.

Fear replaced the anger inside his heart, he turned on his heel and ran for home as fast as he could. His heart hammered in his chest and his head began to pang with guilt and more fear that made his stomach churn, he coughed slightly, sobbing as he did.

Racing toward the house he saw a limp figure in the stree, right in front of the door, his throat closed and his eyes welled up with tears.

"Fiona." it was not a cry, it was merely a whisper as he came upon the front door and right in front of his adoptive mother's lifeless body.

She was not breathing and he knew that she had passed on hours ago, she would never be back to tuck him in. To sing her songs, to teach him to write, spell, and read. 

She would not be there to keep the world from him, he, Kaldur Decahr, was once again alone in the cruel worls and nothing and no one could help him now. 

Sinking down to Fiona, he let the sobs free. They racked his small form with anguish and weary fear. 

"Oh Marm." he whispered in a broken sob as he traced the cruel lacerations around her arms back and legs.Bruises marred her once smooth brown skin and her beautiful black krinkled hair.

The very same hair that used to brush his cheeks in the morning when she would wake him up. The same hair that he, when he was younger, had brushed to try and help. 

Grabbing up and old rag, he began to wash the dirt and blood from her sweet face, it anguised his heart all the more when he saw the look of pain that he face was forever in. 

"I am sorry marm." he whispered, brushing he dark cheeks and spperating the hair from her face.

"I should'ave been here." he brought he form up and hugged it close to his chest, sobbing into her dark krnkled tresses. "I should have comforted you, that scum of Morgoth, and we thought he was kind. I bet he set this up all on his lonesome, the rat." Tears fell down Kaldur's tanned cheeks and fell onto Fiona's bloody face, he hastily wiped them away, using his own tears to wash away the blood and grime. "Why Marm, why did you leave? You could have stayed home. I'd have gone to the market, I'd have died for you. I love you!" he whispered as if she were really alive and listening, but the only living thin that heard his words were crickets and locusts as the hopped past him.

He sobbed harder now, his breath coming out in short rasps as he washed her face and hand clean of the grime that had been beaten onto it. 

"Please Fiona, don't leave me. Please." he begged, hoping desperatel;y she was not yet dead, or maybe her spirit was still near and she would hear him, but nothing came bu the harsh blow of the southern winds.

It whipped at his face and made the tears stream from their course,His dark hair beat at his face and swirled in the wind.

Instead of fear and sorrow, anger filled his heart. He snarled and picked Fiona up in his strong arms.

He walked into the house and put her on his own bed and brushed her dark hair, then placing a flower in her hands she laid it over her chest and left the room, and grabbing a headband tied it around his head to keep the hair from his eyes.

"I will avenge you mother, master will be sorry for what he did! I promise you that!"

Without so much as another word, he left the house, running lightly through the darkness towards Master Ciosa's villa, the soft patter of his feet echoing lightly in the fog.

TBC~

Well, there we are, chapter 3 is finished!!!!!! I promise I will work on "A Heart Lost" I am at a bit of a stump right now and am very busy, but I will not abandon that story, I will update, hopefully soon!!!!!

Thanks for reading this chapter, please review!!!!!!!! NO FlaMING!!!!!!! 


	4. Things Can ALWAYS Get Worse

****

Ok! Here I am again! Sorry it took so incredibly long, I have been more than busy lately. So here are the replies to your WONDERFUL reviews!!! WOW! We have some very interesting, fun ones!!! Woohoo!!!!

Hehe _Ellewyn_**! Ya! Stop taking my job! *pokes readers* Remember to review now!!! And yes you are special, YOU REVIEWED MY STORY!!!! That makes me VERY happy!!! Sorry this was not as soon as you would have probably liked, hope you had 'too much' coffee again. :) Thanks a bunch for reviewing and here is chapter 4!!!!  
**

Haha! I meant to answer this for you sooner. No _TheSilentSenshi_**. That does not mean something is wrong with you. I go nuts for Aragorn torture. I am sick minded, sometimes. :) And yes you are correct with your assumption. Please review again!!!!**

Wahaha! Hide the Dr. Pepper!!! Jack's out of the box again!!!! Hehe! Thanks for reviewing _Linwen_**!! I had to because I need to finish this story up and I can not have the cuteness go on forever. I am SOOOO very evil!!! Anyway, here is more!! **

Sorry that was so short all!!! I have to go!! Don't forget to review!!

Oh! And by-the-way! ****** I am having a LotR fan fiction contest on my site, I would be honored if you'd check it out and then enter it if the plot bunnies hit you!!!***** Thanks a bunch all!!!! Here is the next chapter!!!

Chapter 4

Things can ALWAYS get Worse

Sneaking silently past the sentry on duty, Kaldur would have grinned if he had not been so filled with hate. 

His usually beautiful brown eyes were black with anger and they did not shine in the darkness, he escaped being spotted by slinking round the torches and not making a sound.

Things were going pretty good until a group of slave traders came around the bend of the gate, most likely selling more unfortunate's off to the master.

"That little one was mighty cute."

He listened to their joking and unkind talk of the slaves they had just sold.

"Yup, you could tell she was afraid. That look in her little eyes, she ain't got no brains behind them eyes."

All three guffawed and chuckled at their own cruel memories. 

If not for his mission, Kal might have jumped out and done away with them right now for talking about a fellow slave that way, and a lady at that. But he kept his mind on the present and did not linger any where else.

Behind them came a group of slave-drivers ushering a group of terrified beings out of the villa and out to the plains. 

Kaldur watched from his position as the girl they had spoke of passed by, she did look horrified. More so than any other Kaldur had ever seen. But behind her eyes, her saw intelligence beyond her years. 

She was quite beautiful, not as dark of the others, but not as light as himself. Her hair was fine and the breeze whisper it in odd directions around her face. 

As soon as the group passed, Kal looked once more at the girl, then turning on his heel, he ran through the gate and rushed into the villa, no one locked the doors because of all the guards that kept watch at night and Master Ciosa never worried that his slaves might try and harm him.

'For that,' Kaldur though as he climbed the steps to the upstairs sleeping quarters. 'he is a fool

Not thinking, or rationalizing what might happen if he might be caught, Kaldur turned down the darkest corridor and opened the last door on the left of the barely lit hallway.

He knew that this was the right room because, when he was younger, a slave, one of Fiona's friends had told of the inside of the villa, she worked there and had been telling of one of her better days while the two women had tea and Kaldur played with his toys on the floor. 

Slowly he slipped in, an angry frown upon his young face and his eyes burning with hatred.

He searched out the room, surprised, he saw that Ciosa was asleep upon the bed, the fire crackled and he had only one sheet over his body. 

The whole bed was wrought in rich colors and the bed frame itself was made of deep mahogany, matching dressers, doors, and a beautiful carven mirror sat in the room also, the gentle firelight played off them.

Steeling his jaw, the teen crept forward with the his hands at the ready. 

Thunder crashed and lightening echoed off everything in the room with bright, blinding flashes. But this did not stop or even hold him back, springing like a cat, he landed atop his master, fire burning in his deep brown eyes, he wrapped his slender hands around the man's thick neck and tightened it.

As soon as Kaldur had landed on the bed, Ciosa woke with a horrible start eyes wild with fear as the traitor before him wrapped his cool hands around his neck.

Coughing as his lungs refused to work, Ciosa wriggled in the young slave's monster, vice-like grip.

A calm voice, though filled with hatred spoke from above, even while thunder crashed and the rushing to his ear increased.

"May Eru be merciful, because I can not be!"

Black tinged his eye-lids and his face began to turn a bit blue.

He tried to flop the boy off, but he was strong. Very strong!

"OH VALAR!" a voice from behind him made Kal turn his head, he saw a man dressed in military clothes and different badges anointing his outfit. 

All at once, the officer jumped at him and began to pulled Kaldur from his master.

Kal put up a good fight, but in the end, her was pried from his half-dead master's neck and lain on the floor with the other man sitting atop him and pinning his arms down.

"HEALERS!" he called as he wrestled with the enraged teen.

Two older men came in, both of Rovanion descent, slight blonde hair in their gray tresses. They had been called ealier in their lives to work down further south and they much enjoyed it, the pay was good and they were treated with dignity, something that both enjoyed immensely.

Ciosa gingerly sat up, coughing, the natural blush coming back to his pale features. "I am fine." his voice was hoarse and he glared menacingly at Kal.

The teen did not avert his gaze, he stared angrily on, as if some force kept his mind on the one thought that plagued it.

"You want me to dispose of him, half a day in the dessert will do 'im some good?"

Shaking his head, the master turned his own eyes away, wishing that the boy had softer eyes. They really did make him nervous and nerves was not something he needed to deal with right now.

"No, I think something a little more..public will do. To make sure this does not EVER happen again!"

One of the healers looked up, a pain felt look in his old, wise eyes, he turned to Kal and shook his white head.

'Oh dear!' he almost shed tears, he was scarred, oh sweet Eru he was scarred. He was but a boy and he had never endured anything so harsh for he had never done anything wrong. 'No! Be brave! Brave Kal! Fiona would want you to be brave, show no fear!'

Unnoticed sweat beaded on his brow and made his mind work ever harder.

'How can I escape?' he struggled once more but found the weight of the guard to overbearing and he gasped as he was slapped hard across the face, two lines of blood from the man's mail glove made two grooves of pure pain. He had never been slapped before, and if he had really been, he did not remember.

"My lord, if I may be so bold." one of the more loyal healers interjected as he checked Ciosa for any lasting affects of the strangling that had almost been accomplished. "In the middle of the barracks and huts where the slave's live is a cage, it is made of iron and sits out in the hot sun. Perfect for a punishment, and all the others would know not to do this again."

Ciosa seemed to consider this, he stroked his bearded chin thoughtfully. 

"That might work." he commented softly, nodding. "Yes." he confirmed. "Guards, take Mr. Decahr down to the square, chain him too, and place him in that cage. No food! No Water!"

One of the Rovanion healers stepped forth, the nicer one that had a soft spot for Kaldur. 

"But milord, he is only a boy, he will die without water and weaken without food."

Ciosa scoffed and shoved the man away. "I could care less, he is a convict Theodar! And I will not have criminals and murderers living the normal life. They must pay!"

"But you are not dead?"

"Who says I would not be if Cap'ain had not come in!"

"But-"

"No! I will have none of it! He is going to be treated as if I had died, take him away!"

Without another word, Kaldur was hauled off through the small crowd of soldiers. 

****

TBC~

Ok, so there it was!!! Hope you liked it!!!! 

And don't forget to check out my Fan fic contest!!! Thanks a bunch!!! R&R!!!!!!!!


End file.
